idol_time_priparafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Joue, Ici et là!
Joue, ici et là! est la première chanson de Nino Nijiiro et est apparu dans l'épisode 10. Performances Romaji= Accha koccha ready go (Come on) Playball Summer summer summer time Sente hisshō hit tune Suketto sanjō kokkara ga honban da Number number number one mezasō yū gen jikkō Rhythm wo kanjitottara isse no de Kokoro command nyūryoku wo ready go Maru batsu sankaku shikaku sankaku Sanka shikaku da nante no iranai yo Koko ni kitara minna tomodachi Shitashiki nakadeatte mo reigi wo (chassu) Mikata ni mo teki ni mo keī wo haraō (sha rassu) Tekagen shitara (shitara) Sokkoku taijō (out) Zenryoku de iku yo sā kakugo wo kimete Tsuitekite (three two one go) Wow accha koccha Get up get up Play the game (ēi) Karada ga katte ni odori dashite (wāi) Seigyo fukanō tomerarenai yo Senryaku wa mochiron kankaku (get) Accha koccha Get up get up Play the game (iēi) Okubyō na jibun wo bagurase chatte (ikkē) Baku baku takanatta kono mune no nakanara Scrambled jōtai (ēi) Live it up saikō jan Let's play Idol Time Motto motto zutto zutto plays high Hontō no kimochi ga sakebisō de Tobikkiri na jōhō hashirun darou yo Watashi nara mochiron Accha koccha ready go Wow accha koccha Get up get up Play the game Karada ga katte ni odori dashite (wāi) Seigyo fukanō tomerarenai yo Senryaku wa mochiron kankaku (get) Accha koccha Get up get up Play the game (iēi) Okubyō na jibun wo bagurase chatte (ikkē) Baku baku takanatta kono mune no nakanara Scrambled jōtai (ēi) Live it up saikō jan Let's play Idol Time |-| Kanji= あっちゃこっちゃ レディーゴー (カモン) プレイボール サマーサマーサマータイム 先手必勝 ヒットチューン 助っ人参上 こっからが本番だ ナンバーナンバーナンバーワン目指そう有言実行 リズムを感じ取ったら いっせーので 心コマンド入力をレディーゴー 丸 バツ 三角 四角 三角 参加資格だなんての いらないよ ここに来たらみんなトモダチ 親しき仲であっても礼儀を(ちゃっす) 味方にも敵にも敬意を払おう(しゃらっす) 手加減したら(したら) 即刻退場(アウト) 全力でいくよ さぁ覚悟を決めて ついてきて(スリーツーワンゴー) ワオあっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム(へーい) 体が勝手に踊り出して(はーい) 制御不可能 止められないよ 戦略はもちろん感覚(ゲット) あっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム(いぇーい) 臆病な自分をバグらせちゃって(行っけえ) バクバク高鳴ったこの胸の中なら スクランブル状態(へーい) リヴイットアップ最高じゃん もっともっとずっとずっとプレイズハイ 本当の気持ちが叫びそうで 飛びっきりな情報走るんだろうよ 私ならもちろん あっちゃこっちゃ レディーゴー ワオあっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム 体が勝手に踊り出して(はーい) 制御不可能 止められないよ 戦略はもちろん感覚(ゲット) あっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム(いぇーい) 臆病な自分をバグらせちゃって(行っけえ) バクバク高鳴ったこの胸の中なら スクランブル状態(へーい) リヴイットアップ 最高じゃん レッツプレイアイドルタイム |-| Français= désordonnée: ready, go! Joue au ballon Maintenant, c'est l'été, l'été, elle qui se déplace d'abord frappe une mélodie Voici l'aide, prête à gronder Je serai numéro un, et vous pariez que je passerai à l'action Je reprends le rythme et ensuite, un, deux, trois Les commandes d'entrées vont directement dans mon cœur, maintenant je suis prête, allez! Des marques complètes, pas de marques, demi-notes, marquent maintenant mes mots. Il n'est pas nécessaire de me marquer Parce que maintenant je suis là, nous sommes tous amis. De bonnes barrières, fait de bons voisins Et vous devez respecter les amis et les rivaux. Vous savez si vous vous retirez (Si vous vous retirez?) Vous êtes disqualifié (vous êtes sorti!) Je viens avec mon plein pouvoir Donc, voyez si vous pouvez suivre Trois, deux, un ... GO! C'est désordonnée! Lève toi, lève-toi et joue le jeu! Vous dansez avant même de réaliser Vous êtes hors contrôle, pas de ralentissement Notre stratégie va être inscrite C'est désordonnée ! Lève toi, lève-toi et joue le jeu! Des problème vers votre côté faible (Hop to it!) Mon cœur battant tellement qu'il a l'impression qu'il va éclater Mon cerveau est tout brouillé (Yay!) Profitez au maximum! Ça se balance Ouais, avancez-vous et allez vers ces coureur haut Sentez-vous l'envie de le crier de partout Lorsque vous attrapez le vent, il est temps de courir comme lui Voilà comment ça doit être pour moi désordonnée: ready, go! C'est désordonnée! Lève toi, lève-toi et joue le jeu! Vous dansez avant même de réaliser Vous êtes hors contrôle, pas de ralentissement Notre stratégie va être inscrite C'est désordonnée! Lève toi, lève-toi et joue le jeu! Des problème vers votre côté faible (Hop to it!) Mon cœur battant tellement qu'il a l'impression qu'il va éclater Mon cerveau est tout brouillé (Yay!) Profitez au maximum! Ça se balance Let's play: Idol Time! Version entière Romaji= TBA |-| Kanji= TBA |-| Français= TBA Son Galerie Voir Joue, ici et là! galerie d'image